I want You
by LolliLemonLover
Summary: Adam hates hangovers and the aftermath that comes with one is even worse, but sometimes you need all that mess to wake you up. ADOMMY. boyXboy.


**Hey guys Just an Adommy one-shot for the hell of it.**

**Disclaimer- They do not belong to me.**

* * *

Waking up with a hangover was never ever going to be an enjoyable experience. This statement is especially true when you don't remember anything that happened the night before waking up with the hangover, for example right now I have no idea how I came to wake up to a tangled blond drooling mess of bass player in my arms. Tommy Joe my 'straight' bass player is asleep in my bed, and he is most likely as naked as I am. He certainly feels like he's naked though I think I feel one sock covering his right foot. He snored lightly snuggled deep into my chest of course he would be the little spoon, and he is just so cute I don't know that I could wake him up and not feel guilty. I remember how dreary he was on tour when other people woke him poor thing stumbled around the bus right into me once. However I couldn't exactly ignore the pounding in my head or the churning of my stomach for very long. In fact I already felt bile rising up my throat. Trying to hold back the inevitable I shifted Tommy some hoping I could leave the bed without waking him up. My attempt was a failure, for as soon as I took a step away from the bed I heard I muffled groan and rustling bed covers.

"Adam?" I was unable to answer because at that exact moment my stomach decided that whatever I had eaten the night before had to go immediately. Barely making it to the toilet I emptied my clenching stomach. Seconds later as I continued to retch I felt small warm hands making circles on my bare back, and a groggy voice whispering sweetly to me. When the retching stopped a bottle of water was placed in my shaking clammy hands, and the hand went back to my shoulders. "Are you okay babyboy? You regret what happened don't you? Should I just go?" he stood to leave.

"Tommy wait!" after trying to stand to quickly I doubled over clutching my abdomen. The warm hands gripped my arms to steady me, and then lead me back to the bed where they helped sit me down. "Please can you close the curtains my head is pounding." Darkness filled the room, and the blind pain went away. I felt the bed dip beside me, but he didn't speak or touch me again. "Wha' did we do? Your limping a little did I hurt you Tommy Joe?" unable to lift my gaze to him I simply put my hand on his knee.

"Adam I think you know what we did, and it's okay I'm just a little sore you didn't hurt me. Don't you remember at all?" he had threaded his fingers through mine and was now stroking the back of my hand with his calloused thumb.

"No Tommy I don't remember. Why would you let us do something like that if you knew I was drunk. Glitterbaby you took advantage of me, and I'm not happy with you right now." I jerked my hand from his folding it on my lap.

"You wouldn't have done it sober… Adam I-I've wanted it for so long. It was my only chance I mean w-why would y-you ever w-want m-me? I'll go I'm so s-sorry Adam." sobs had broken the sentence, but I understood enough.

"Oh Tommy Joe. No baby this isn't what you should've done at all. Honey don't you see how much I love you. You're my best friend do you know how much it would hurt me if you leave. Tommy sit back down we need to talk about this. You've made a mess we've got to fix things, and we can't do that if you leave." More sniffles came from where he stood and I watched as the muscles in his back tensed.

"I don't want to be your best friend Adam." It felt like I'd been shot, but slowly he continued to speak. "I-I want to be with you, a-and wake up next to you, and I wanna be married to you, and fight over baby names, and adopt Japanese babies, and I wanna be miserable like all the goddamn straight people with you. I-I can't watch you fuck all the twinks you pick up at concerts in the back of the tour bus anymore, or kiss you on stage and trick myself into thinking that you care about me more than you care about friends. Do you know how bad it hurts when you kiss me like that then go bone some whore who's name you don't even know? How many times I've wanted to never see you again because my heart breaks every time you tell the band about your latest two-week boyfriend. Every time you've been mad at me for upsetting one of those diva's when you don't even know what they do to me. Why did I stick around why did I have to suffer the misfortune of falling in love with someone I can never have?" he was shaking so hard it could probably be mistaken for convulsions, but my mind barely registered that. He loved me, and I did so much to hurt him.

"Tommy I didn't know you felt-" he cut me off.

"No you wouldn't know would you. You're always too busy to find out what's up with me our friendship is entirely about you it's been that way since the tour ended Adam, but somehow it just hurts more if I stay away from you. I guess I'll get used to it eventually. I'll see you around Adam." He finished pulling on his clothes and raced down the stairs.

"No! Tommy wait please just let me talk. I love you please don't go!" at the last sentence he froze with one hand on the door knob. Looking over his shoulder I saw the disbelief in his eyes. "Tommy Joe please let me talk too. I can't explain everything, but please if you love me like you say you do give me a chance to do something right. Stay?" his hand pulled back, and he collapsed to his knees on the tile floor. I rushed to his side lifting him up and walking him to the couch.

"Please don't be lying to me Adam. I think it might break me if you are." The despair that I had caused him was evident. I pulled him onto my lap hoped the connection would make him believe my sincerity, and he did wrap his arms around my neck though I'm not sure if it was in trust or just to steady himself.

"Glitterbaby… I wouldn't lie to you about this. Do you want to know why I dated and fucked all those boys?" he nodded mutely. "It was because I couldn't have the one I wanted. Didn't you notice how they all looked. Skinny, short, blondes, with brown eyes. Who does that sound like to you Tommy Joe? Unfortunately you're right most of them came with an attitude problem the size of my denial." That one got a slight chuckle out of him.

"They were really just look-a-likes?" I grimaced a bit.

"Well a couple were more serious, like Sauli or Brad, but you know how those ended with cheating, lying, and misery." Wrapping his arms tightly around me he looked up into my blue eyes.

"They were stupid. How could anyone cheat on you I never understood." He glanced nervously at my lips then back into my eyes.

"Do it Glitterbaby." Warm lips enveloped mine in a passionate (And forceful) kiss. The bass players hands roamed finding purchase at my lower back and hip. I tugged gently on his fringe receiving a growl from him, maybe I would have to explore this further, with a harder tug he threw me back against the couch. Lusty chocolate eyes darkened dramatically, he spread himself atop me, and began sucking hickeys onto my neck. Sharp canines scratched at my jugular in an almost vampire fashion making me moan and writhe under the smaller man.

"You like it when I bite you Adam?" punctuating his system with a strong lick under my jaw.

"Yesss Tommy…" my speech was slightly slurred from the endorphins running through my system.

"Fuck you sound like such a whore Babyboy. Want me to suck your cock Adam like all those other pretty boys did," He grabbed roughly at my junk. "like Sauli Koskenin did?" the end of the sentence was angry.

"Tommy please don't be mad because of them they were nothing compared to you not even Sauli." Desperately I ran my hands over his hairless chest toying with hard pink nipples with shiny silver rings. Beads of musky sweat dripped down his arms making his tattoos glisten, and he looked so gorgeous on top of me. "Suck me Glitters make me cum in that pretty pink mouth. Make me forget about all the other boys." A spark of rage flashed behind his eyes and he started slithering down my body. He got to my boxers licking a line from my belly button down to the top of my red boxers which were haphazardly put on minutes before. They were tight and you could clearly see the outline of my cock through the thin material. With a small smirk he began mouthing me through the cotton prison that unfortunately held my cock back from the warm wet heaven before it. I humped up into his teasing mouth with a whine of surrender, for I felt that if my cock wasn't in his mouth soon I would combust.

"Shh Adam you'll get my mouth soon enough just let me play a little. I am a kitty you know we like to play with our toys." My fingers gripped his fringe roughly.

"If my cock isn't choking you in the next ten seconds Tommy Joe Ratliff I will keep you on the edge so long that you'll think you're going to die." Within a second he had me out of my underwear and in his mouth his pouty lips stretched around my girth, and trying as hard as he could to get that last inch in his mouth. "That's it Tommy suck that cock baby. Oh fuck your mouth's so good gonna make me paint your face with my cum." A moan vibrated my stiff cock as he sucked. "You want me to cum on your face Glitterbaby?" the look in his eyes was answer enough his pupils were blown out and the warm brown was overrun by dark lust. He started making gagging noises causing me notice that I had him trapped deep throating me unable to breath. Letting him pull back for air he rested with his head on my thigh panting. "Too much for you to handle baby?" I felt a nod against my leg. "Come back up here sweetie I wanna fuck you before I cum anyway."

"I wanna ride your cock." A look of enthusiasm washed over him as he eagerly straddled my waist awaiting further instruction from me.

"You want to bounce on my cock baby? Huh you want me to force that tight ass open." Shoving three of my fingers in his mouth I commanded him to suck to which he complied happily. Pulling them out a string of saliva attached me to him. I rubbed around his fluttering entrance trying to make him relax. "Baby I can't get my fingers in unless you stay still for a minute." Immediately his wriggling stopped and I was able to slip a finger through the tight ring of muscle. "Still so tight after I fucked you yesterday. Imma put in the next one okay." I got up to the second knuckle before he tensed and let out a pained yelp.

"God, slow down your hurting me… slower baby please." Sweat clung to his furrowed brow. Slowly I pushed my fingers further in twisting them when I got them all the way inside of his tight hole.

"That better kitty?" a blubbered string of words left his mouth and his head dropped back a little. "Stay here kitty just feel me. You like how I feel inside of you pretty kitty?" he couldn't even respond just little grunts and thrusts to get more of my fingers inside of him. Pushing a fallen lock of hair from over his eyes I gave him a kiss not a rough kiss like we'd been exchanging before, but rather a small sweet almost chaste kiss on parted plump lips. Suddenly I felt something wet splash against my stomach with a glance down I saw profuse amounts of pre-cum dripping from Tommy's head. Rutting against my leg I felt more leak onto me pooling at my hip. "No, not yet kitty cat not till I'm inside of you."

"b-but I n-need t-to c-c-cum!" his eyes began to roll back into his skull and I squeezed the base of his cock. A scream ripped out of his throat. "Noooo!" he seemed to almost be in tears.

"Shh hush baby I'll make you feel much better." After removing my fingers I lined up my cock with his entrance prodding gently hoping he would relax for my and that I wouldn't hurt him anymore than I had to.

"Ouch! Stop, stop pull it out!" he wailed as the first inches went in, and I stopped petting his hair while I allowed him to get used to my size. "How come it didn't hurt like this when we were drunk?"

"It'll get better I promise honey. I just need to find a certain spot." As I was pushing back in his back arched and a loud moan cut through the air. His sharp nails bit into my arms.

"More! Oh my god what was that." He came down a little before I moved again thrusting lightly in and out of his hole.

"I told you it would get better kitty. Ready to ride my cock baby?" he nodded and I flipped us so that he was sitting on my cock. With a shaky breath he started to bounce on me at an agonizingly slow pace. I grabbed his hips and began impaling him on my cock rapidly pistoning in and out of him. His moans got closer and closer together until I felt him tighten around me and his cum shot onto my chest. At the sudden tightness my own cock decided it had been satisfied and I came with a sharp whine.

"A-Adam I feel like jell-o." I laughed. "Can we go back to sleep?" Tommy asked already resting against me.

"Sure pretty kitty we can go to sleep. Oh but before I forget Tommy Joe, we are so adopting Korean babies I love the Japanese, but come on Korea has SHINee." A quite snore was my only answer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope ya liked. Leave a review. Cyber Lolli.s. ILOVEYOU. ~Loca.**


End file.
